


What strange creatures brothers are!

by not_who_we_are



Series: Fandom Letters to Penthouse [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time, Incest, Loki's POV, M/M, POV First Person, PWP, Sibling Incest, bottom!Thor, brother kink, faux incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_who_we_are/pseuds/not_who_we_are
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki recounts his first sexual encounter with his brother after finding out they're not <em>actually</em> brothers.<br/>(He still likes the sound of it though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What strange creatures brothers are!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first a series entitled "Fandom Letters to Penthouse." 
> 
> I'm anticipating some may not be too familiar with Penthouse Letters. They are basically first person tales of sexual exploits sent in by readers of Penthouse Magazine (so they say...). They're often ridiculous and goofy. They're pretty short and to the point. And they are usually sort of kinky. 
> 
> "What strange creatures brothers are!" is a Jane Austen quote.
> 
>  
> 
>  

Just because you grow up together, it doesn’t make you “brothers,” right?

Who am I kidding? It totally does. Thor and I were raised as siblings. We may not be blood, but we have a strong familial bond. Honestly, after what happened the other night, I don’t know what we are… I know your readers aren’t looking for the messy, and quite frankly depressing, inner-workings of our fucked up family. But the long and short of it is this: my brother and I just found out we are not related by blood.

Which I suppose made me feel a lot better about the way I had always stared at him. Even growing up, my gazes were tinged with something between envy and lust. He was a beautiful boy and he grew into an even more beautiful man. Long golden locks, piercing eyes, a regal demeanor… and that body. Sonnets could be written about that body. His unending, muscled torso alone could inspire great works of art. Oh, and those hands. Those strong, weathered mitts were almost animal. Their fingers long, and rough, and obscene…

Yea, it’s pretty obvious I was smitten. But what would have been the point of even entertaining the fantasies that may or may not have involved my brother pinning me against a wall and pillaging my mouth with his tongue? Such things were forbidden. And I’m sure he would have thought me perverse for even allowing such things to cross my mind.

Boy was I wrong.

The night after the bomb had been dropped—oh and let me just tell you, that’s a conversation I won’t soon forget. It included much screaming and crying and “Hey, you’re adopted.” It was simply horrid. And at that moment I could think of nothing more than the crushing betrayal I felt. The years of lies crashed in on me and I felt as if I may drown. I suppose Thor sensed it, and he was only too willing to pull me up for air.

A day after the big news I was still in my chambers. I’m not too proud to admit my eyes were nearly swollen shut from sobbing. As the sun set, there came a knock at the door. I knew it was him. We hadn’t spoken since the previous evening’s revelations, and we still didn’t as he entered the darkened space.

Without a word he rushed to my bedside, his sharp blue eyes caught the first shimmers of moonlight. He was poetry in motion. He grasped my face with those sinful hands of his and pressed our lips together impatiently. 

I was crushed when he pulled back to meet my eyes. His expression said it before his words did, so I knew what was coming. “Please tell me this is all right with you, brother.” Oh and his words were proper and princely, but his tone was desperate and ragged. It made my body ache for him. My only answer was to kiss him back.

I poured all my sadness and confusion into those kisses and I soon found myself pinned against the furs that covered my bed. Thor was on top of me ripping my tunic open. His armor soon followed with a loud clatter.

His hands searched my pale skin as if searching for a long lost treasure. He seemed to find it between my legs. 

He grasped my straining cock and stroked it maddeningly slow. His bright eyes stared deep into mine. “I want you, brother,” he breathed out as he twisted my length deftly.

I nearly lost it then and there. My voice caught in my chest and I think I made a sort of choking noise. God, did I want him too. But my eyes slid down his chiseled stomach to where his dick stood proudly saluting me. He was huge.

It was embarrassing and slightly horrifying and utterly disappointing, but I had to make the following admission: He was too big, I was too inexperienced, and I simply couldn’t allow him to fuck me with that thing.

And much to my elation, Thor simply chuckled. “Brother, that’s not what I meant. I want you to take me.” It took everything in my power to hold it together.

He clearly noticed my surprise (that’s an understatement), because he added, “I have lain with other men.” The look that followed those words was one that screamed “how did you not know this, you idiot.” I didn’t know it. And the revelation left me both unspeakably horny and a little jealous.

We adjusted our positions on the bed and Thor ended up on all fours with me positioned behind him. I really intended to enter him slowly, but he shoved his body towards me, impaling himself on my length. We both let out nearly inhuman shouts.

I rode Thor in earnest. His stiff cock bounced between his stomach and the bed. I can only imagine it drove him mad. His words and cries were almost unintelligible aside from the near constant moans of “brother.” Every time I heard it my fingers dug deeper into his hips.

He slowed his pace to look back at me at one point. My dark hair clung to my milk-white skin (how anyone could have ever thought us from the same lineage is insane) and my eyes were clouded over. I was ready to pop. In between my unrelenting thrusts, he managed to gasp out “I am sorry. I will no longer refer to you as ‘brother.’”

This only made me pound into him harder, more desperately. I shoved Thor’s face into the furs, and as I came with a shuddering spasm that wracked my whole body I groaned out “Oh no, **always** call me brother.”

We spent the rest of the night getting acquainted with each other’s bodies. I can tell you that Thor is insatiable. And I am happy to report the echoing screams of “brother” can often be heard ringing through our vast home.—Name withheld, Asgard


End file.
